Operetta/Generation 1
"Mah music can whoop ya'll music." ''-Operetta in Hiss-teria'' Personality Holt Hyde called her a bit of a diva in his diary, and she is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Portrayals Operetta appears for the first time in the webisode Hiss-teria. Cleo mistakenly accuses her of trying to steal Deuce, and although Cleo later finds out that Operetta didn't even know who he was, there appears to be the beginning of a rivalry between the two. She has also been mentioned in several Diaries and has been seen on the Monster High Facebook Page. Physical Description Operetta has purple skin and bright red hair tied back slightly. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo and a similarly themed scar-like marking on her face. Despite her opera inspired name and background, Operetta seems to be highly influenced by Elvis Presley with her Southern accent, interests and somewhat rebel attitude. Classic Monster Operetta is the child of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera and possibly his consort, Christine Daae. When Christine's father is on his deathbed, he told Christine he would send the Angel of Music to her. The Angel of Music is supposedly the "personification" of music, and is a character in one of her and her father's favorite stories. When Christine is given a position in the chorus at the Paris Opera house an unearthly, beautiful voice speaks to her. Although Christine believes him to be her Angel of Music, he is actually Erik, a deformed genius who had been extorting money from the Opera House for years. With the help of Erik, Christine triumphs in her performances. But due to the refusal of the surrender of Box Five to the Phantom, a lead singer loses her voice and a chandalier crashes into the audience. During the confusion, Erik kidnaps Christine in hopes that she will come to love him and oddly enough, she finds herself attracted to him - until she takes off his mask that is. Fearing she will leave him, he decides to keep her with him forever, but two weeks later, she was granted her request to leave. Erik overhears a conversation between Christine and her childhood sweetheart, Raoul de Chagney. Raoul promised to take her away from the Phantom, which sent Erik into a jealous frenzy. He attempted to drown Raoul in a torture chamber, and threatened to blow up the entire Opera House, killing everyone in it, including himself and Christine. She agrees to marry him to save everyone, and Erik kisses her on the forehead. This was the first time he had ever been allowed a kiss from any human, and emotionally moved, he told Christine to go marry the man she wanted to. She leaves crying and promises to come back when he dies and bury him. It is advertised in the newspapers three weeks later that, "Erik is Dead". Only those who knew he was the Phantom would understand this. It is revealed that his cause of death was of a broken heart. This information is based on the original 1910 novel by Gaston Leroux. The influence of The Phantom of the Opera has in regards to the appearance of his daughter is still speculative at the moment. Several movies based on the novel vary in the deformities in what they are, how they are produced and just much of his face is affected. *In the Lon Chaney, Sr. 1925 movie his deformity follows closely to the book in that he was born with a corpse-like appearance. *Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical and the Gerard Butler 2004 movie has the Phantom born with a facial deformity that covers half his face. *The Claude Rain 1943 movie has him born a normal man, but during a struggle he has etching acid thrown on his face by his "enemy's" assistant. *The rock opera Phantom of the Paradise's "Erik character" gets his head caught in a record-press. *In Robert Englund's 1989 horror-version Erik sells his soul to Satan to make his music immortal (which in turn makes him immortal) and in result his face is mutilated. There have even been versions where he has no physical deformity at all. Operetta follows the Webber's half-face "deformity" theme. Whether this was inherited or caused by outside means is unknown so far, however. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High. Friends Her MH site profile originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. However, her profile has since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as her friend instead of Heath Burns, and Cleo's BFF stamp has been removed. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair. There is no further info except his appearance, but he is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance In the Diaries she went on a brief date with Holt, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. Official Facebook Description Caught sight of my ghoul, Operetta, haunting the halls lately? She’s kind of hard to miss with her rockabilly style and hotrod red hair. Her dad is the Phantom of the Opera, so you know she’s inherited some mad musical chops. Just be careful if you hear her sing live. There’s something about her voice that really drives monsters crazy! At sixteen, she’s already a bit of a perfectionist and she absolutely hates being told what to do. Oh, and keep an eye out for Memphis “Daddy O” Longlegs (he’s her pet spider). He’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen in this unlife. Clothing Basic She wears a purple houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front and a short white jacket with poufy sleeves and a spider web pattern around the armpit. She also wears jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and a black and white belt. She wears black and white converse style shoes with a spider web pattern and treble clef shaped heels. She wears a bracelet with a keyboard pattern on her right hand and a black die ring on her left hand. She also wears black and white dice earrings. She carries a red guitar that is shaped like a coffin and decorated with spider webs and treble clefs. She carries the guitar over her shoulder with a black and silver strap. She wears a black heart-shaped mask/monocle that looks as though it is dripping blood. In the webisodes, the mask is shaped like a musical note and has a spiderweb pattern. Trivia *On the Monster High Livejournal someone who works on the webisodes said Operetta should show up in the webisodes before Christmas, 2011. The post that says so has been deleted from Livejournal. *On Sept. 21, 2011 a picture of Operetta's doll was revealed on facebook. *On Sept. 29, 2011 Operetta first appered on the webisode Hiss-teria. *Operetta's spider is the only Monster High pet that has ever made it's appearance in the webisodes. *Operetta has the potential to be a new antagonist. *Her style is based on psychobilly fashion with influences of Elvis Presley. *She, Spectra, and Draculaura are the only three Monster High characters that sport gothic fashions. *Although the Phantom of the Opera is considered French, Opperetta speaks with a Southern American Accent. This might be in result of Nashville, Tennessee being the "City of Music" and Memphis, Tennessee being where Elvis Presley grew up. Many fans have reacted negatively to this. *Operetta's look in the webisodes is considerably different than hers as a doll. *Operetta's favorite food fried peanut butter and banana sandwich is referred to as Elvis (Presley) sandwich. *Her pet Memphis Daddy O Longlegs has also been named after Memphis, Tennessee, where Elvis Presley grew up. This, combined with his Elvis Presley styled hair and Operetta's style and Southern American accent, show how much she and her pet have been inspired by Elvis Presley. Gallery Operetta.jpg Operetta.JPG Operetta5.png Operetta4.png Operetta3.png Operetta.png Operetta2.png Operetta1.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.43.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.44.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.44.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.44 PM.png Operetta bio.JPG|Operetta's MH profile, discovered before she was officially added to the site Screen Shot 2011-10-01 at 11.38.37 AM.png OperettaKIND.png|"I can find KIND." SpectraOperattaHarpiegirl.png|Spectra, Operetta, and Harpy girl Operetta Profile New.png|Operetta's profile, as it looks as of October 6th 2011 Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.09.22 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.17.34 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.18.42 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.18.57 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.19.00 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.19.07 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.19.28 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.19.57 PM.jpg|Operetta (deep inside the catacombs...) Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.20 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.29 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.37 PM.jpg|Memphis with Operetta Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.41 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.58 PM.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Released on Facebook Category:Characters Released in 2012 Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes